User blog:Xeno 117/Fanfic: The NEW Dungeon Defenders
Mundas, 14:34 PM. 2554 4th Era. Royal Castle. Alewyn strolled down a hallway, decorated with banners and stained glass. She was humming to herself. It was a warm summers day and the sun was shining. She would of went for a rest in the Royal Gardens but she was on duty, patrolling the castle hallways. Hodren walked out of a door to the side, due to him not looking where he was going, they collided. "By the Gods, Hodren! Please look where you're going when you're walking!" Moaned Alewyn as she got up. Hodren got up too. "Sorry Alewyn... I was day-dreaming." Replied Hodren. "I expected no less... You're nearly done on your rounds anyway. You can daydream when you're off duty." Remarked Alewyn. Hodren chuckled. "I'll keep that in Mind. Bye." Hodren said as he walked off. Alewyn nodded and continued her rounds. Gandar was in the Castle Libary. He was studying a group of old books while sat at a table. He took a sip of some alcohol-free Ale, a result of one of his spells. "How fascinating these tomes are, many secrets of the arcane lay within. My father must of loved these as a Child himself... I do." He chuckled. A sudden coldness overcame him. "Hum... It is a warm day. How be this?" He pondered. Gandar looked around him, all the windows were shut. "Most peculiar." He said. He looked over to an ancient box on display... It had always unnerved him, yet he knew not why. "Strange... Unnerving... Thing. What secrets lay in you?" He questioned. Silence. "Great. I'm talking to a Box." He sighed. Cho'ki walked in and bowed with a smile. Gandar smiled in return. 'Though i may aswell talk to a wall when he's concerned sometimes.' Thought Gandar. A while later. Alewyn was resting under a tree in the Royal Gardens. Her shift was over by now. Nothing but the birds chirping and the wind blowing gently broke the silence. Alewyn liked the peace the gardens radiated. To ensure no one disturbed her, she had turned invisible. 'I wonder how Mum is? It's been a Week without her... I guess i just have to learn Independance.' She thought to herself. She was very close with her Mum, they did everything together. All the heroes-in-training were close to their Parents. Fate had been cruel though... Alewyn had lost her Father. The other Three had lost their Mothers. But in the end, they were all one big Family. Hodren was standing around in a hallway... Daydreaming. He imagined great battles and cheerful victories. Then he thought back to his current position. Guard duty... And he hadn't even took an arrow to the knee. Hodren sighed as he looked around, nothing was of any interest to him. He decided to sneak off somewhere and find entertainment. Gandar and Cho'ki were playing 'go fish' when Hodren walked into the Library. "I thought you were on duty?" Gandar spoke, looking at his cards. "It was boring and dull. Not fitting for a brave warrior such as myself!" Hodren bosted. He posed like a clichè hero. Cho'ki sighed. "What?" Hodren asked. "Well, take a seat. Just don't rat us out to Aelwyn, we should all be on duty." Gandar spoke. "Thanks." Hodren replied. They started a new game. Hodren was winning so far. "I have great luck today." Hodren chuckled as he collected cards from Gandar. Cho'ki grinned as Hodren spoke. Somebody tapped Hodren on the shoulder. Hodren gulped as Gandar sighed. Aelwyn was standing behind Hodren, arms folded and frowning. "Uh... Coffee brake?" Hodren nervously chuckled. Aelwyn glared at him. "I've been here 5 minutes... There was no Coffee." Aelwyn spoke. Hodren gave a nervous smile. "You're all slacking... But i guess i can let it slide just this once." Aelwyn grinned. She took a seat at the table and watched the others play. "Thanks for letting us off." Hodren smiled. "Just this once remember." Aelwyn replied. "Of course... For now." Cho'ki chuckled. Aelwyn shot him a look. "Hehe... Easy now." Hodren spoke. "Afraid of a little competition?" Aelwyn grinned. Gandar juggled a Mana ball in his hands as the tension rose. Bored of their dreary duties, the team began a small mock battle. Hodren held onto his flaming backside as he ran about, before begining to stop, drop, and roll. Gandar laughed at the site. Cho'ki ran towards Gandar but was tripped up by an invisible Aelwyn. Hodren stumbled back up but tripped and knocked over the pillar with the ancient box. "Oh... Muffin Button." Gandar cursed as the ancient box broke into pieces. A blue shard of an Eternia Crystal floated up. A dark mist emerged from the shard, with two glowing red eyes in the centre. The young heroes gulped and looked at the creature. "Arrgh, freedom. Wait... You fools!? I... I have unfinished business with you all." The mist growled. The young heroes looked at eachother, confused, and shrugged. Aelwyn smirked and stretched her arms left and right. "We have no idea what you're talking about, but i'm pretty sure it's a bad thing." Aelwyn spoke. The mist growled. "Somebody needs a hug." Cho'ki joked. "Silence!" The mist growled, it sent Cho'ki flying into a bookshelf with a back hand. Aelwyn pulled out two pistols and aimed at the creature. The mist chuckled. "I will return with my army soon and turn this place to ash." The mist growled. It flew out of a window and into the distance. "Looks like we're in for a party!" Aelwyn grinned. "I'll be under my bed." Hodren wimpered. "Oh no you don't." Gandar spoke, grabbing Hodren and pulling him back. "You're staying, Hodren. If i was slapped into a bookshelf, you need to be too!" Cho'ki growled as he stumbled up. "We should probably get ready." Gandar spoke. "Take me to my guns!" Aelwyn exclaimed, with enthusiasm. "She loves her guns alright..." Gandar sighed. "May aswell get my blades." Hodren followed up. They headed off to the Armory to gear up. As they walked down the hallway the Castle began to shake. "Woah... Oh oh... What's going on!?" Hodren exclaimed. Cho'ki shrugged. The shaking continued. Suddenly a fireball blew up the wall; sending the heroes flying, the banged against the other wall and fell down, coughing. The heroes stumbled up. "We're under attack!?" Gandar spoke in disbelief. "Get moving!" Aelwyn ordered. They ran forward as more fireballs bombarded the castle. The heroes jumped over and slid under falling tables and pillars as the ground began to collapse. The ran for their lives with as much speed as they could. The ground collapsed in front of them and they barely made the jump. The ground collasped more and Aelwyn fell. Gandar used his Mana to create a magical whip that Aelwyn caught in time. The trio helped pull her up. When they did, they sighed with relief. "Never... Again..." Cho'ki sighed. "Thanks... Guys... Phew... That was... Frightening." Aelwyn spoke. "Good thing we're here." Hodren announced. He pointed to two large doors. The others fist pumped the air. Later on a lookout tower. The heroes looked out into the distance; a seemingly endless army covered the horizon, it consisted of a range of evil creatures, as if the army was a covenant. Hodren brandished his Long Sword. Cho'ki held his Spear tightly. Gandar walked back and forth with his Staff. Aelwyn rested her rapid-fire Crossbow on her shoulder and placed her left hand on her hip. "Aelwyn, what do your Elf eyes see?" Gandar asked. The others looked at her as she turned around. "We're out of the frying pan and into the oven boys..." Aelwyn spoke. She cocked her head for them to look into the distance. "Time to kick Goblin ass." Aelwyn motivated. The others cheered. Aelwyn grinned. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction